


Honey Bee

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is in the military okay, College Student!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Soldier!Cas, Teacher!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary school teacher Dean thinks it's just another run-of-the-mill Thursday. He should think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

            Dean’s not paying attention when Sam lumbers into his classroom. No, he’s busy writing the next lesson on the whiteboard, grateful for the hour or so he has until the little monsters get inside from their lunch and recess slots. Teaching his fourth graders has its moments but really, he needs alone time as much as the next person. Which is why he’s only partially surprised to see his brother from the corner of his eye.

            “Sammy! What brings you to our lowly elementary domain on this fine Thursday afternoon?” He caps the blue marker he’s been using and takes a step back to survey his work. Dean’s no artist but he sure as hell can draw a decent enough depiction of rock layers for their current science unit.

            “Oh please,” Sam sighs and messes with one of the hanging plants near the window behind Dean’s desk. “I told you I’d stop by for lunch between classes. Not my fault if you weren’t listening.”

            Dean bites his lip, thinking back to any of the more recent conversations he’s had with his college-student brother, and recalls a quick phone call from the night before. A phone call that may or may not have taken place during his and Charlie’s weekly Dr. Sexy stream session. “Right. What’s on the menu, monkey face? Unless you want to split the carrot sticks TJ tried to bribe me with in favor of grading his nonexistent homework?”

            Sam rolls his eyes and snorts. Not quite the bitch face Dean was looking for but it’ll do. “‘Monkey face?’ What’s next, ‘honey bunch’?”

            “Hey, now, Cas doesn’t get back for another two months. No need to bring _him_ into this.”

            Crossing the room to get a better look at the half-finished Veteran’s Day display Dean has on the back wall, Sam groans. “Ugh, really? You call Cas ‘honey bunch’?”

            Dean smiles as he sorts the American flag cut-outs the kids filled out before they broke for lunch, glad to see they actually put some thought into their responses. “Well, actually, he prefers to call me ‘honey bee,’” he replies, distracted as he pauses to read the page from Krissy Chambers thanking her aunt for her service. Ignoring the sad pull in his chest, Dean grabs the stapler from his desk and shoves the stack at Sam. “Here, make yourself useful. I’ll get us some chocolate milk.” Sam’s answering squawk is enough to make him laugh but, sure enough, he hears the stapler pang into the wall until he’s halfway to the cafeteria.

           

\---

 

            Sam waits until Dean leaves the classroom to text Cas. Well, okay, he waits until he’s done stapling the cute little papers Dean’s students made, but nonetheless he waits. He can’t believe his luck, if he’s being honest. When Cas had asked for his help with this little arrangement he nearly broke his phone from the excitement. Jess had to take the rest of the call because he could barely speak from the sentiment. And yeah, maybe there were a few tears, but a guy can be excited to see his brother-in-law, can’t he?

            He places the stapler on a neighboring desk and surveys his work, eyeballing his phone and willing Cas to reply faster. He knows his plane got in that morning, and he knows they’ve agreed to wait until after the school day ends to surprise Dean, but this? This gift is bigger than he could have ever given his older brother. It almost feels criminal to keep it from him for any longer.

            Sam’s phone chirps with Cas’ text tone and his screen is unlocked and thumbed open faster than ever.

**Cas: I’m here.**

 

            Which is exactly what prompts Sam to dash out of the room, taking care to close the door in case any stray kids happen to wander inside, unsupervised. Cas is early. Cas is early and Sam has a job to do. Gotta find Dean.

 

\---        

 

       “ _Benny,”_ Dean warns the second he steps into the teacher’s lounge and watches his friend pour the last of the coffee into his #1 Gym Teacher mug. Sidling up beside him, he bumps his shoulder jovially. “If you don’t make another pot right now, I’ll fill your office with water filled condoms. Don’t think I won’t.”

Benny laughs but goes through the motions of refilling the machine anyway and Sarah teases him for forgetting, _yet again_ , that other people need caffeinated sustenance, too. Knowing those two, the flirty banter will continue for a century so Dean turns to grab his food from the fridge, only to spy Sam in the doorway, tapping away at his phone like he didn’t just leave Dean’s room unattended.

Dean’s on him in a flash, coffee and food forgotten. “Dude, what are you doing? You can’t just leave the room; these kids are Tasmanian Devils times a trillion.”

Sam shrugs, unaffected. “The secretary, Becky?” He squints in concentration. “Yeah, Becky. Anyway, she called your room. Said they need you in the office. I told her I’d tell you _and_ I shut the door, so no worries.”

“No wor-?” Dean pushes past his brother and heads straight for the office, not bothering to wait for Sam. Whatever they need it better _not_ be a sick kid because now his keys are locked inside the classroom – how many _times_ does he have to request they get new handles that don’t lock automatically? – and it’ll take _that_ much longer to fix the situation.

“Dude, calm down, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Sam has to double time it just to keep up with him and if Dean were in a better mood he’d find it amusing.

“My keys are now locked in the room,” he hisses as they round the corner near the office, turning to give his brother the death glare to end all death glares. Sam, the _asshole_ responsible for all of this, is still on his fucking phone. “What are you- are you _snapchatting_ this?”

“Since when do you know about Snapchat, grandpa?” is all the response he gets but suddenly Becky’s calling his name and, quite frankly, it’s none of Sam’s business how he knows about Snapchat. Or what he uses it for.

“Missouri needs to see you, Dean,” Becky breathes out, clearly flustered. Her eyes are wide, wider than normal, and if Dean cared to ask if she was okay right now, he would. Instead, he files that observation away under the already bulging folder of Weird Things Becky Does and nods.

“Stay here,” he tells Sam, holding a hand up when he starts to protest. If anything’s wrong, Dean’s sure as hell not bringing his brother into it. He doesn’t need to be getting fired on top of everything else.

Straightening his shirt and smoothing his slacks as best as he can, Dean walks down the hall to Missouri Mosely’s office and completely, 100% does _not_ feel like he’s the one in trouble here. The door is closed and the sign at its center is some motivational kitten hanging from a tree. He makes a note to compliment the change in signs and knocks three times.

“Come in,” Missouri practically sings and Dean relaxes a bit. If she sounds that cheerful nothing _too_ serious could be happening. He turns the knob, half-expecting it to be locked, and swings the door wide.

“Oh my god,” he croaks, the air in his throat dry. Standing before him, in varying shades of green and grey fatigues, is Cas and he can’t stop himself from throwing himself forward and burying his face against his neck.

“Hello, beloved,” Cas whispers into his ear, his arms tight around his waist, and the tears are coming faster than Dean can help.

“Cas,” is all he can say, all he can think. He knew Cas would be home in two months, had been holding onto that time with a vice-like grip because two months were only sixty days and sixty days he could manage. After waiting for so long, sixty days were a _friggin’_ blessing.

Behind him, he can hear people cooing and taking pictures. Sam’s explaining something and Missouri has stepped around them in an act of privacy but Dean couldn’t care less.

“I missed you so much, baby,” he says once he pulls away slightly, unsurprised to find tear streaks on Cas’ face as well.

Cas smiles, small and quiet, and dips his head to press his lips to Dean’s. Slightly chapped and soft, they are the lips Dean kissed, seven years before, on what had begun as a grudging, blind date. They are the lips that have made him laugh until he cried, the lips that made him believe in love and hope and everything Dean had resigned himself against. They are the lips that, four years ago, he kissed before everyone – their families and friends and God, Himself – and they are the lips that hold him together, now, when it feels as if the ground is being pulled out from beneath him.

“I missed you too, honey bee,” Cas murmurs and slips a hand behind his neck to kiss him once more.

“I thought you were a sick kid,” Dean laughs against Cas’ mouth and, yeah, there’s nothing he would change about today. Not even when Cas pulls back to look at him as if he’s grown a second head. His husband is home and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the plethora of returning-soldier videos that have been circulating this week. In honor of Veteran's Day, I wanted to write a sweet, fluffy fic of Dean being surprised by Cas. I know this posting is late but I wanted to get the end just right. 
> 
> Please know this is an entire work of fiction, as I have no personal experience with a reunion such as this. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
